You're The Only Song I Want To Hear
by fallingaway24
Summary: 10 drabbles for the iPod shuffle challenge.


**AN: **Hey Everyone. It feels so weird posting something on fanfiction because I haven't done so in a while. I've been tagged by Moonlit-Jeannie and Jeytonlover for the 10 song challenge thingy.

So the challenge was basically this : You put your itunes library on shuffle and write a drabble during the duration of the song that is playing. When the song changes, you stop and move onto the next drabble. You do this for 10 songs.

I warn you guys…this must be one of the worst things I've written because I can't write things under pressure. Also, my allergies are acting up and my head is stuffed so if anything is grammatically wrong, it's probably because I can't think properly.

I don't have anyone to tag, so if you read this…I tag you! lol.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

**Lovely Allen – Holy Fuck**

"So…" Sam asked again to clear his confusion "the poem isn't about a tiger?"

Casey put a hand over her face and sighed. "No Sam. It's about God and the truth about the world. We've been over this."

The English final was tomorrow and Casey wished that they had picked somewhere less distracting to study. Sam was constantly looking at everything within Smelly Nelly's and totally zoning out while she spoke.

"Why wouldn't they just say that then? I don't want to decode something I'm reading. I just want to read it."

Casey laughed, "Because then it would be too easy. I know you can do well on the poetry response portion of the final. You just need to remember to analyze the poem properly. Remember, everything that's written has a deeper meaning. You just need to find it."

"Well here's your tea, princess." Derek interrupted taking a clay teapot from his tray and placing it on the table between Sam and Casey.

Sam watched as Derek purposely crashed his side against Casey's shoulder as he walked away, making her yell at him. He couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to take Casey to find the deeper meaning behind Derek's actions and realize he was head over heals in love with her.

**Anthems For A 17 Year Old Girl – Broken Social Scene**

Lizzie stood leaning over her vanity with one hand keeping her eyelid shut, and the other holding the black eyeliner, which was gliding on the tips of her lashes. She stood back and examined herself in the mirror making sure her hair and clothes were perfect. Hearing the doorbell downstairs she knew her friend Janet was here. They were supposed to spend the day at the mall, shopping for new summer clothes.

"_You used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that…"_

As Lizzie grabbed her purse and stuffed her cell phone inside, she looked back onto her dresser, checking one last time if she had forgotten anything. As her eyes scanned the top of the wooden piece of furniture she knew something was missing. It was one of her picture frames. Noticing that it was on the floor, she waltzed over and picked it up, letting her thumb rub onto the dusty glass.

The picture was taken five years ago at soccer practice. She looked so carefree and cheerful holding her soccer ball, with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

Lizzie took a glimpse of herself in her vanity once more. She was no longer the tomboy who was afraid of make-up, who didn't care about what anybody thought about her. Lizzie was now a seventeen-year-old girl, with her hair curled and a purse that sat on her shoulder.

It never occurred to her when the sport's trophies in her room faded into posters and when her passion for nature was replaced with the obsession of nail polish.

"Lizzie!" George called from downstairs, "Janet is downstairs waiting for you!"

Lizzie took one last glance at herself in the mirror.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

"_Now you're all gone with your make up on and you're not coming back…"_

**Live Forever – Oasis**

Sitting down beside Kendra in the school lounge, Sam was strumming his guitar lightly trying to compose a new song for D-Rock. It was silent as Kendra let the notes flowing off of Sam's guitar move through her ears. She swayed slowly back and forth to the mesmerizing tune.

"Sam, when you're done writing the music, can I write the lyrics?" she said suddenly breaking the silience.

Sam looked up from his guitar. Kendra writing lyrics? That was new.

"Sure." He didn't see why he couldn't let her try.

"My lyrics are going to be happy though. Not like some gloomy Radiohead song you listen to when you're depressed."

Sam frowned, "Hey, what's wrong with Radiohead?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand why people always write about death and losing love and things that are just plain…well, sad. And the 'writing about love' thing is so totally overdone."

Sam was confused. If you didn't write about those things, what would you possibly write about?

"So if you could write a song, what would it be about?"

Kendra excitedly clapped her hands together and grinned at Sam.

"…fashion!"

Sam chuckled and Kendra gave him a look that told him she couldn't understand why he was laughing. Maybe letting Kendra write the lyrics for D-Rocks next song wasn't such a good idea.

**For Reasons Unknown – The killers**

"_See my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to…"_

"I had a great night Casey…" Max explained as they approached the front porch of the house. It was cold outside and the frost in the grass was making Casey's feet wet as they walked through the yard.

"Me too." Casey muttered dispassionately. Max gave her an odd look.

"Casey, are you okay?"

"Yes Max, I'm just a little tired. Tonight was lovely."

Both teenagers stood at the door now. Usually Casey's heart would have been beating a million beats per second because this was the part of the night where her and Max would share a passionate goodnight kiss. But some reason, Casey didn't feel anything. She just couldn't wait for the night to be over.

"…_and my eyes don't see you no more…"_

Max stepped towards her and leaned over, placing is hands on the door behind her. He then brought his face closer and she watched as his lips met with hers. Even his kisses didn't send electricity down her spine like they once used to.

"_and my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to and my eyes don't recognize you no more…"_

Although it was obvious that Max had put in all of his feelings into that kiss, moving his mouth gently, she was still numb.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled and said "bye" quietly, walking down the front yard and disappearing into the darkness.

Casey couldn't understand what was happening to her. It was like everything she had ever felt about Max had vanished.

"…_for reasons unknown…"_

**Cool – Gwen Stefani**

"Emily, don't forget to get those papers in by tomorrow!"

"I won't!" She called back to her boss as she picked up her things.

Keys, planner, suitcase, files…check, check, check.

Emily stepped out of the elevator and raced to the door. She could barely see where she was going with the high stack of files in her arms. Stumbling past the front desk, she finally made it to the main entrance of the parking lot.

Opening the door to her car with her free fingers, she placed the bags and files on the passenger seat. As she turned around to close the door, she was caught by surprise when she saw that someone was standing behind her.

That square face and brownish-black hair looked familiar.

"Sheldon?" She asked, "Is that you?"

Sheldon's face broke into a smile as he recognized who was standing in front of him

"Emily? I saw you walking down the hallway of the building and you dropped a file and I ran after you to return it…I would have never thought it was you, Emily Davis. It's so nice to see you again."

He opened his arms and Emily gave him a hug. Taking in his 'sheldon-like' smell, all of the vivid memories they shared flashed in her mind.

"What brings you back to Toronto?" She asked

Sheldon laughed, "I…uh, actually came back because I'm getting married. My dad wanted me to have the wedding where most of the family lived so they could attend…especially since my grandparents are so old…well, it's a long story."

The word 'wedding' made Emily's stomach drop a little, but it didn't mean anything. She was happy for Sheldon and both of them had moved on. She knew that, after all that they'd been though, they were cool.

"Well, I have time. I was going to get a cup of coffee. Did you want to come? Maybe catch up?"

Sheldon nodded "Sure, that sounds great."

**Sunburn – Muse**

"_Another corporate show, a guilty conscience grows."_

Casey McDonald paced back and forth in her room waiting. Every few seconds she would check her pink clock radio that resided on her bedside table, her heart beat accelerating after every passing minute. Usually they would have met somewhere more private, somewhere well thought about, somewhere no one would ever suspect they would be.

Casey felt nauseous. They shouldn't be doing this and she knew it.

A sudden knock broke Casey's thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked ask she clasped her hands together, trying to warm her fingers.

"Oh, it's your favorite person in the world." A masculine voice replied bitterly.

Casey rolled her eyes and stomped her way over to the door. Opening it with great force, she stood beneath the doorframe, her arms crossed against her chest. Her semi-loud music was escaping from her room and moving into the hallway.

"What do you want, Derek?"

Derek gave her a sarcastic smile. "I want you to turn down your chick music."

Casey scoffed "No. Your music is always ten times louder than mine and whenever I ask you to turn it down, you slam the door in my face!"

Lizzie and Edwin were now standing behind them watching this argument take place in the middle of the upstairs hallway.

Casey grabbed the round metal handle and began to slam the door, but Derek caught it before it fully closed and pushed the door back open.

"If you don't turn it down, I'm going to come in there and take your stereo."

"You can't do that, I'll tell mom and George!"

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other and darted down the stairs, desperately trying to avoid the upcoming fight.

As soon as those footsteps reached the kitchen, Derek stepped into Casey's room and slammed the door behind him. He then stepped closer to her, cupped her face and pulled her so their lips crashed against each other's.

"_And I'll feel a guilty conscience grow…."_

"Casey…" Called a voice from downstairs causing both teenagers break apart "Dinner…"

Both Casey and Derek came down the stairs and saw everyone already seated. Making themselves comfortable, they began slopping food onto their plates.

"Lizzie and Edwin told us you two were fighting upstairs." Nora brought up.

"Yeah, this is the seventh time this week. Were disappointed in you two." George continued, "How long is it going to take you both to stop fighting and get along? Look how nicely Edwin and Lizzie treat each other. If you two just set apart your differences, we'd be a happy family."

Derek froze in mid chew and he glanced at Casey. She looked down in shame as her stomach churned. That was the one word they hated the most…_family._

**Mr. Maker – The Kooks**

Nora opened the fridge to put away the milk Edwin used for his Cereal.

"Hey Ed, has your dad left for work?"

Edwin was holding the bowl up to his face, trying slurp every drop of milk from his bowl. "I haven't seen him this morning." he answered while he wiped his milk mustache with the back of his hand and strolled back into the living room.

"That's odd" Nora thought. She had woken him up over an hour ago. He should have been ready by now.

She descended down the stairs that led to the basement and opened the door to find George still in bed.

"Georgie, you're going to be late for work." Nora said, walking over to the bed.

"Georgie?"

George turned over revealing his red nose and tired looking face.

"I th-think I'm…sick…" George stated dramatically.

"Oh no. Darling, why don't you stay home today?" She asked, knowing George was over exaggerating.

"I already phoned"

"You just stay in bed then. Do you need anything?"

"…do you think you could make me some soup. Maybe turn on the TV for me?"

Nora placed her hand on his forehead. He didn't have a temperature. It looked like he only had a runny nose.

"Of course honey" she said kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm just so weak…" George moaned.

Nora turned on the TV and made her way to the door. When it was fully closed behind her, she rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

Men…

**Trouble – Coldplay**

Edwin watched Lizzie leave the house with Nathan. She waved to him and mouthed a 'Thank You' before she shut the large wooden door.

Edwin rushed to the window and opened the curtains slightly to watch Nathan nervously put his hand around Lizzie. He felt himself become lightheaded. That was supposed to be him out there instead of Nathan.

Edwin had tangled himself in a messy spider web he himself had weaved. He thought if he agreed to help Lizzie get a date with her latest crush, he would get to spend more time together and she would see the way he looked at her. He never thought that she would only look through him…like he was invisible.

**Tell Me What To Do - Metrostation**

"Casey, I swear, if you don't come out I'll break down the door!" Derek called out to her window. He watched as Casey's delicate hands slid the glass window up and leaned over to look at him.

Shaking her head, "Go home Derek." she said emotionlessly.

This was not going the way Derek had planned it. She was supposed to find this whole throwing-rocks-at-her-window thing romantic and forgive him. Well, he did deserve to be treated like this. He did forget her birthday and try to buy her a last minute gift…a very last minute gift.

"Can't you at least go easy on me for trying?"

Casey crossed her arms across her chest. "Derek, you bought me a kettle!"

This was going to be harder then Derek thought.

Suddenly, He got an idea. Casey hated being embarrassed and it was two in the morning. Him singing badly and waking everyone up, making her look bad for not forgiving such a "sweet guy" like him was the definition of embarrassing.

"That's it Casey! I'm going to start singing and you can't stop me!"

Casey rolled her eyes thinking he was bluffing. He wouldn't do it…would he?

"Girl, tell me what to do giiiirrrrl! I'm so in love, woooahh, so in love with you!"

Casey cringed. Derek Venturi was good at lots of things. He could beat everyone in every sport, he could play amazing guitar solos, but singing…he couldn't sing to save his life.

"Derek! Stop! You're going to wake the neighbors! Have you lost it?"

Derek started climbing the tree outside her window while singing and making dramatic hand gestures to the words. Casey spotted lights turning on in the buildings around her. Derek's awful singing was waking up the whole neighborhood.

"Come on girl I need you!"

"Derek! Stop it right now! Casey said in a threatening tone.

"Everything about you" Derek hollered even louder "makes me wanna-"

Suddenly, his grip on one of the branches slipped and he came flying down the tree, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Casey gasped. He was on the ground and he wasn't moving. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What had she done? Why was she so stupid? If she just forgave he wouldn't be lying on the ground unconscious.

The front door flew open and Casey came running over to where Derek's lifeless body was in the grass. Putting her hands on his chest, she shook him back and forth.

"Derek?"

His eyes opened slightly.

"Casey…"

Casey's heartbeat began to speed up. What if he had a concussion? She bent down and kissed him quickly on his cheek.

"Yeah Derek?" She said, desperately waiting for a sign that he was okay.

"….for a smart girl…y-you can be s-tupid… sometimes…"

Casey froze. "Wait, what?"

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"DEREK!"

**Videotape – Radiohead**

Derek always had a video camera with him at all times. Ever since his mom passed away, he and the device had become one. He would mostly spend his days filming Marti but sometimes, he would set the camera between plants or behind furniture so that he could tape the whole family, hoping to capture moments that were priceless.

"_This is one for the good days and I have it all here in red, blue green. Red, blue green."_

He had footage of birthdays, holidays, and days in the backyard. He had wonderful footage of Casey with her face clay on telling him to get lost and shots of Edwin and Lizzie chasing each other in the house. He had bits and pieces of Nora and his dad's wedding and had filmed practically Marti's whole life.

After his mother was gone, Derek realized that some memories you spend with people would fade over time. Sometimes you would live experiences and wish that you had caught them on tape. Sometimes people leave your life and you dream that you could re-live some moments you once had with them. All of this had taught Derek to cherish every moment of his life because nothing lasts forever.

That's why he had everything on videotape.


End file.
